


TommyInnit Angst (Vent)

by IDoThings_Sadly



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, help me, how do you create a series please tell me, i thought of this at like 3 am, im a sucker for angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoThings_Sadly/pseuds/IDoThings_Sadly
Summary: What happens on a bad day when Tommy gets a call from Tubbo?Mentions of eating disorderBrief description of Self HarmThis is a vent fic I thought of at like 3 am.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	TommyInnit Angst (Vent)

It was one of those days. 

Hes lost all motivation to eat something, do something, or even get out of bed. He hasn’t touched his phone in two days, because he just couldn’t bear any more of the hate he got for just being himself.

That’s when he got a call from his best friend. More like his brother. Tubbo was an amazing person and could always cheer someone up with just his voice. He always made Tommy feel better, even on his bad days. 

He picked up his phone and heard the faint ‘hello’ from the other end. He smiled despite himself and greeted the shorter male back. 

“Hey Tommy, I was talking to Wilbur and Phil, and since its been a while and they miss eachother, they wanted to meet up again.” Tubbo said from the other end of the line. Tommy had a small look of shock on his face, because he wasn’t expecting this at all.

“Oh, that’s cool! Am I invited?” He asked his best friend.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t you be?” Tubbo replied, and Tommy could hear a small chuckle on the phone.

“Ok, well I have to go, bye Tommy!” Tubbo said cheerfully, and hung up the phone after Tommy muttered a short ‘bye’ back.

Tommy was scared. The last time they all saw him, he wasn’t as sad. He wasn’t letting the hate get to him. He was happy go lucky Tommy. The loud, obnoxious child. Now what would they think. 

He quickly realized he hadn’t eaten in about 4 days. He knew he was skinny, and he got quite a bit of hate for it. He still couldn’t get over the fact that people would tell him he looked like a skeleton. He knew of course, but that still didn’t stop him.

He got so mad with himself, he went over to the bathroom, and grabbed the hidden razor he kept underneath the sink. 

Of course, his parents weren’t home, so they couldn’t stop him. 

He cut his wrists about 2 times on each arm, and then put the razor down. He took a deep breath and went out to his bed again.

God, why couldn’t he be a normal teenager. What was his friends going to think?

Well, looks like he’ll have to find out…


End file.
